


Заражение

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Заражение

— Она, что, до сих пор в сознании? — удивленно спросил подошедший Генри.  
Он встал рядом с Уиллом и посмотрел на Магнус.  
— Как видишь, — невесело отозвался Уилл. — Какая бы хрень в ней ни сидела, ее не взяла даже слоновья доза транквилизаторов. И Тесле не удалось скрутить ее, чтобы мы могли взять кровь на анализ и сделать компьютерную томографию, — вздохнул он, вздрагивая от воспоминаний, как хрустнула плечевая кость Теслы, когда Магнус с нечеловеческим рычанием бросилась на него.  
Ему-то в конечном итоге ничего не сделалось, срослось и зажило очень быстро, как обычно. А вот гордость, похоже, серьезно пострадала, потому что Тесла исчез в неизвестном направлении. Но Уиллу было не до того, чтобы разыскивать зализывающего раны вампира и утешать. Пусть хоть весь винный погреб вылакает одним махом — Уиллу было плевать на это.  
К счастью, быстро прогрессирующее сумасшествие Магнус, чем бы оно ни было вызвано, успели заметить прежде, чем кто-либо пострадал. И запереть ее в изолятор удалось без особых помех.  
— Черт, это почти как с тем жуком, который она засунула себе в… — Генри передернулся и нервным движением руки провел по шее, словно тот самый жук сейчас копошился в его мозгах.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Уилл, — совсем не как тогда. Она хотя бы не пыталась всерьез кого-нибудь убить. Только защищалась и пряталась. И знаешь, я бы все отдал за то, чтобы это оказался абнормал из Красного списка, — продолжил Уилл. — Но то, что обитает здесь, в Полой Земле… Либо Праксиане сами не знали о таком соседе, чем бы или кем бы он ни был: болезнью или абнормалом, либо конкретно об этой заразе ничего не сохранилось. Я перерыл все, что удалось найти — ничего. Черт бы их побрал.  
Последние слова Уилл почти выплюнул и поморщился, как от зубной боли, и спросил:  
— От Кейт есть какие-нибудь новости?  
— Ничего важного для нас с тех пор, как она со своим дружком нашла те пещеры, где Магнус предположительно заразилась, — сказал Генри. — Он, кстати, никогда ни о чем подобном не слышал. Так что я склоняюсь к твоему первому варианту.  
Уилл поджал губы и отвернулся от окна изолятора.  
Ему больно было смотреть на Магнус. Эти искривленные в презрительной и немного пугающей ухмылке губы, хищный взгляд, оценивающий их всех как будущих жертв кровавых расправ… И она кружила по изолятору, выжидающе глядя на дверь, когда та откроется и неосторожная жертва переступит порог.  
Оставалось только надеяться, что поиск ответов не затянется слишком надолго. А мысли о том, что времени у них, возможно, мало, Уилл пытался закопать как можно глубже.  
— Кажется, док наметила себе цель на ужин, — нервно хохотнул Генри.  
Уилл взглянул на Магнус и содрогнулся. Она действительно смотрела на него, будто оценивая, съедобен ли он, скалила зубы и облизывалась.  
— Надеюсь, ты придешься ей не по вкусу, если она доберется до тебя, — Генри хлопнул его по плечу.  
— До этого не дойдет, — раздался за их спинами голос Теслы.  
Они оба обернулись к нему и Уилл в изумлении поднял брови. Он-то думал, что Тесла пребывает в печали и осушает вино.  
— Что это? — спросил он, кивнув на странное и жутковатое то ли оружие, то ли еще что, собранное в стиле Франкенштейна, в его руках.  
— Это, — Тесла приподнял свое устройство, — то, что в теории должно вырубить Хелен и позволить нам обследовать ее. И сейчас я собираюсь проверить теорию на практике.  
— А оно не причинит ей непоправимого вреда? — напрягся Уилл.  
— Парень, ты серьезно? — Тесла посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного. — Она едва не загрызла меня… Меня! Бессмертного вампира! А ты переживаешь, не причинит ли эта пукалка ей вреда? И, раз уж на то пошло, я не спрашиваю твоего разрешения, Уильям. Уйди с дороги, или тебе поможет эта детка, — Тесла поднял оружие и нацелил его на Уилла.  
Из «детки» стрельнули несколько искр и Уилл подумал, что, если она кого-то и уложит, то разве что своего создателя. Мгновенно.  
— Если Магнус пострадает, то грызть тебя буду уже я, — угрожающе произнес Уилл, но все же посторонился.  
— Хотелось бы на это посмотреть, — буркнул Тесла, проходя мимо него, хватая за ворот рубашки и утягивая за собой со словами: — Будешь отвлекать Хелен, если что-то пойдет не так. Ты как раз приглянулся ей в качестве закуски.  
К счастью, отвлекать Магнус своей тушкой и проверять, придется ли она ей по вкусу, Уиллу не пришлось. Как ни странно, но оружие Теслы, собранное явно из всего, что под руку попалось, сработало.  
— Ты, что, не тестировал его? — гневно вопя, спросил Уилл, подбегая к отлетевшей к стене Магнус.  
— Я похож на идиота? — с рычанием проговорил Тесла, поднимаясь на ноги: оружие сработало в обе стороны.  
Не обращая внимания на недоуменное бормотание Теслы, Уилл склонился над Магнус и облегченно выдохнул, когда нащупал пульс и не обнаружил видимых повреждений. Но это не помешало ему желать придушить Теслу.  
— Будем надеяться, Хелен очнется не раньше, чем мы закончим. А так же на то, что ремни у этой койки крепкие, — сказал Тесла, поднимая Магнус и укладывая ее на больничную койку и на всякий случай пристегивая ремнями.

— Что это? — спросил Генри, протиснувшись между Уиллом и Теслой.  
— Какая-то симбиотическая пакость, — ответил Тесла, вертя в руках снимок томографа. — Но это не точно.  
Это было единственное более-менее удачное изображение, потому что Магнус слишком быстро пришла в себя и начала дергаться. На нем было видно что-то наподобие жгута, обвившего шейный отдел позвоночника.  
— И что мы теперь будем делать? — озабоченно поинтересовался Генри. — Как мы вытащим эту дрянь из Магнус, если не успеем даже надреза сделать, как она очнется?  
— Вызови Кейт, надо показать это ей, — Уилл выхватил из рук Теслы снимок. — Не бог весть что, но хоть какой-то ориентир, что искать нужно.

Кейт хмурилась, вглядываясь в снимок.  
— Не могу сказать наверняка, — наконец заговорила она, — но, возможно, то, что я приняла за водоросли в одном из пещерных озер, и есть наш паразит.  
— Господь Всемогущий, и чему только учила тебя Хелен? Она приняла… — Тесла фыркнул и приложил руку к лицу. — Хотя, может, оно и к лучшему, что тебе не хватило мозгов туда полезть и проверить. Проводи меня к этому озеру.  
— Спокойно, — Уилл придержал Кейт за локоть, когда она, гневно раздувая ноздри, собралась уже врезать Тесле. — Мы все на взводе, Тесла, так что попридержи язык, пожалуйста.  
— Ваши водоросли, мисс Фриландер, где они? — Тесла словно не услышал Уилла, уперев в грудь Кейт трансформировавшийся коготь и посмотрев на нее почерневшими глазами.  
— Надеюсь, они сожрут тебя, едва ты сунешь туда свои коготки. Пошли, — Кейт, демонстративно пихнув Теслу плечом, вышла из лаборатории.  
— А ты куда собрался? — Тесла повернулся к Уиллу. — Мне эти жгутики вреда не причинят, а вот Хелен, если узнает, когда выздоровеет, что я подверг тебя опасности — да.  
— А как же Кейт? — вспылил Уилл. — О ней ты не подумал?  
— Не волнуйся за эту милую бестию, готовую оторвать мне голову при любом удобном случае, — сказал Тесла уже на выходе. — К озеру я ее не подпущу, она только покажет, где оно. 

— Прекрати мельтешить, — попросил Уилл, запуская в мечущегося от стены к стене Генри теннисный мячик. — Раздражает.  
Генри пробормотал что-то невразумительное, но все же плюхнулся на стул, который жалобно скрипнул под ним.  
— Он там уже полдня возится. Заперся и никого не пускает, — Генри нервно задергал ногой. — И совершенно не думает о времени, которого…  
Он не договорил, но Уилл его понял. Он постоянно думал о том, чем может грозить Магнус промедление, но понимал, что любая ошибка может привести к куда более серьезным последствиям. А также то, что Тесла, вероятно, в медицине разбирался получше Уилла или Генри.  
Дальнейшее ожидание они провели в молчании.

Генри подскочил как ужаленный, когда в двери наконец-то заскрежетал ключ и из лаборатории вышел Тесла.  
— Фу, что это? — Генри ткнул пальцем в шприц с мутной желтовато-серой жидкостью внутри него.  
— Ты, что, засунул пальцы в розетку и пропустил пару десятков раз через себя ток? — почти одновременно с Генри спросил Уилл, увидев его вздыбленные и слегка дымящиеся волосы.  
Но Тесла не удостоил их обоих ответом. Только схватил Уилла за шиворот и потащил за собой со словами:  
— Пошли, наживка.  
— Ничего не хочешь объяснить? — Уилл попытался вырваться, но не то чтобы успешно.  
— И желательно на вменяемом человеческом языке, — сказал едва поспевавший за ними Генри.  
— Ответ «Я нашел лекарство» вас устроит? — Тесла метнул сердитый взгляд на них обоих. — Скажем так, я уже сталкивался с чем-то подобным, когда… когда проводил кое-какие исследования в одной лаборатории для правительства и там мне попалась слишком болтливая и жаждущая внимания юная особа, помешанная на симбионтах.  
Уилл не стал уточнять, что это были за исследования и молча последовал за Теслой, когда тот наконец отпустил его.

— Ты серьезно предлагаешь стать мне наживкой? — Уилл замер перед дверью изолятора и взглянул на встрепенувшуюся при их появлении Магнус.  
Его пробрала дрожь при виде разодранных в клочья ремней и окровавленных запястий Магнус, которые она повредила, когда пыталась освободиться.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что просто так Хелен не подставит свою прекрасную шейку для укола? — рыкнул Тесла. — Поэтому да, ты отвлекаешь, а я подкрадываюсь сзади и…  
— Молись, чтобы у тебя все получилось, — вздохнул Уилл, отпирая дверь. — И, поверь, беспокоит меня вовсе не моя жизнь.  
Сказав это, он вошел в изолятор, оставив дверь приоткрытой и двинулся вдоль стены, надеясь, что успеет добраться до противоположной и Магнус повернется спиной ко входу.  
Она несколько секунд с легким прищуром следила за его перемещением, а потом бросилась на него, припечатав к стене. Уилл простонал сквозь сжатые зубы, когда его затылок довольно болезненно соприкоснулся со стеной. И замер, когда она вцепилась в его волосы, наклоняя голову вбок, ткнулась носом ему в шею, шумно вдохнула и лизнула, словно пробуя на вкус, подойдет ли он в качестве еды или нет. Голодное урчание вырвалось из ее горла.  
Уилл зашипел, когда Магнус вцепилась ему в руку и оцарапала. Он почувствовал прикосновение зубов к шее и невольно подумал о том, как быстро сможет прокусить его кожу Магнус человеческим зубами несмотря на возросшую силу.  
Ему показалось, что прошла целая вечность, когда в поле его зрения наконец возник Тесла с занесенным шприцем. Уилл протянул руку, убирая волосы Магнус назад, так что Тесле оставалось только воткнуть шприц в ее невольно подставленную шею.  
Слишком занятая Уиллом, она не сразу почуяла «опасность» за своей спиной. Уилл вздрогнул от жуткого вопля, вырвавшегося из горла Магнус и едва не разорвавшего ему барабанные перепонки, когда Тесла наконец вонзил шприц ей в шею и резко надавил на поршень, вводя лекарство.  
— Это нормально, — поспешил успокоить Уилла Тесла, когда тот едва успел подхватить задергавшуюся в конвульсиях Магнус.  
Уилл бросил на него яростный взгляд, но сказал только:  
— Может, поможешь переложить ее хотя бы на койку?

— Итак, — Уилл плюхнулся на диван и развалился на нем. — Значит, секретные исследования? Значит, то, о чем не знали даже Праксиане, было известно правительству?  
Тесла ничего не ответил: налил вина в бокал и залпом осушил его.  
— Ладно, все и так понятно, — он откинул голову на спинку. — Кроме одного: почему каннибализм? И как долго Магнус будет в таком состоянии?  
— До тех пор, пока мы не выведем все токсины из организма Хелен, — глухим голосом ответил Тесла, взглянул на бокал, поставил его на журнальный столик и, схватив бутылку, начал пить прямо из нее. — Насчет первого вопроса — это не ко мне. Возможно, дело в крови, или еще в чем-нибудь. А Хелен стала просто случайно жертвой. К счастью, не совсем удачной. Видимо, с голодухи этой тварь решила не брезговать и человеком. Иначе ты бы уже давно переваривался в чьем-нибудь желудке. И, знай, я тебя ненавижу.  
Уилл непонимающе уставился на Теслу.  
— Меня Хелен едва в порошок не перемолола, стоило мне только прикоснуться к ней, а тебя, — Тесла сделал еще глоток, — кто бы мог подумать, смаковала, словно ты ее любимое блюдо. Я ненавижу тебя, Уильям. А Хелен ждет серьезный разговор, когда она придет в себя.  
— Мне кажется, ты принимаешь это слишком близко к сердцу, — усмехнулся Уилл. — Может быть, ты невкусный на вид для нее был. Может, абнормал предпочитал чистокровных людей.  
— Я тебе голову сейчас оторву!  
Уилл хмыкнул.  
— Завидуй молча, — сказал он, поднимаясь.  
Он слишком устал. Его до сих пор немного потряхивало от запоздалого осознания, что он и правда мог стать обедом, и не чьим-нибудь, а взбесившейся Магнус. А также осознал, что, если бы пришлось, то не задумался бы и действительно пожертвовал бы собой, если бы это помогло.


End file.
